1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve, particularly a mixing valve, with a valve casing, a water outlet and at least one water inlet.
2. Prior Art
It is known to connect a dental syringe to the outlet end of a mixing valve with the aid of an adapter. When the dental syringe is attached, the water tap can no longer be normally used.
It is also known (DOS No. 30 25 023) to connect a dental syringe to the shower tube of a bath or shower bath fixture. For this purpose, the normal shower must firstly be disconnected and then the dental syringe connected. Here again, it is no longer possible to use the shower tube normally, when the dental syringe is connected.
It is also known (DOS No. 29 47 720) to attach a three-way valve to the outlet end of a water tap. This three-way valve has two water outlets, it being possible to connect a feed tube for a dental syringe to one water outlet and a so-called bubbler to the other water outlet. Such an additional three-way valve naturally has a prejudicial effect and significantly impairs the appearance of a mixing valve.
In addition, dental syringes are known, which have their own water container, which is filled prior to operation and supply the liquid with the aid of a pump.